


you’re like a ray of light in a crappy mood

by liebestraums



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Falling In Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 18:30:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10542105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liebestraums/pseuds/liebestraums
Summary: “I know I shouldn’t be saying this since you have a boyfriend and—”Keiji looks at her with startled eyes as he cuts her off, “excuse me?”She looks at him with her big, doe eyes and tilts her head, which Keiji should find cute since he’s straight or whatever, “Bokuto-senpai? He’s your…boyfriend, right?”“We’re not boyfriends.” The answer comes out like a record and he swallows. “We’re just friends.”That’s right, he reminds himself.You two are just friends. This is where it all stops.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hello welcome back to another episode of lunajpg posts stories without beta-ing it or posting it literally after writing it (pls don’t hesitate to comment any of my mistakes thank u! they r greatly appreciate d)
> 
> i’m in love w akaashi falling in love w bokuto aka my Love my Sunshine so i hope u all like this (also description-wise,, this is Not angst i mean i had the thought of making this angst but idk lmao i got too soft so let’s ignore the description ok ? m too lazy to think of a new one lmao)

If Keiji tries to remember where it all started, he’d probably start with The Hug. (Because important events should be capitalized.)

     In all of the times he’s spent with Bokuto-san, 80% was spent with talking about life and politics and whatnot (because Bokuto-san is actually smarter than what people think) and 20% volleyball techniques and jokes. And in those 100%, there wasn’t much physical contact. Just accidental brushing of hands and the ruffling of hair.

     And he wouldn’t actually like to admit, but it was just a simple vending machine and a hug.

     Keiji would actually like to thank his lucky stars that his mother gave him spare change. Because here he was, thirsty and in front of a vending machine, with a wallet full of change.

     “Do you know what you’re getting, Bokuto-san?” he turns to his left and there stands Bokuto Koutarou in his full glory.

     His eyebrows furry as he looks at the display of drinks. “Don’t know yet!” he huffs, “what about you, ‘Kaashi?”

     “Strawberry milk.” Keiji moves to press the button and hums as the drink falls. He eyes Bokuto-san with an expectant look.

     “I choose strawberry milk, too!” Bokuto-san grins and takes out his wallet. Keiji watches as Bokuto-san looks around his wallet before his face falls. “Argh! I don’t have any exact change.”

     He faces Keiji with an apologetic look before winking. “Sorry, ‘Kaashi! Looks like you won’t experience having the same drink as your senpai today. Maybe next time!”

     Keiji snorts before handing Bokuto-san his wallet, mouth around his straw. “Don’t worry, Bokuto-san. I have a lot of spare change. Just don’t forget to repay me.”

     Bokuto-san whoops before throwing his arm around Keiji’s shoulders and pulling him to his chest. Keiji almost chokes on his straw. ( _Almost_.)

     “This is why you’re my favourite kouhai.” Bokuto-san winks at Keiji, at his chest, before letting him go. “Now don’t finish your drink yet! Wait for me!”

     Keiji clears his throat and tries to ignore the growing heat on his cheeks. “Of course, Bokuto-san.”

     Up to this day, Keiji doesn’t know why his cheeks were burning but he thinks of it as the heat from the sun. It is March, after all.

 

 

The second time it happens, they were sitting at the swing set with colored popsicles on their hands.

     “I just don’t know,” Keiji sighs, looking up at the sky. “I mean, I know I haven’t talked to him for a week but I did say I was studying.”

     “Maybe he didn’t understand it right!” Bokuto-san says after two licks of his bubblegum-flavored Popsicle. “Did you explain it well? Or did you just say, _I won’t be messaging you because I’ll be studying_?”

     Keiji is often surprised by how Bokuto-san can be accurate. “The latter,” he sighs.

     “See!” Bokuto-san faces him and Keiji does too. “If you told me that, I’ll be a little bit upset, too! You just need to explain more, ‘Kaashi!”

     Keiji repeats the phrase in his mind before nodding. “You’re right, Bokuto-san. Thank you.”

     Bokuto-san grins and stands up, Popsicle stick in his mouth. “Great! Now, come on, it’s getting late.”

     Keiji moves to put away his stick before he feels a heavy weight on his shoulders and for his arm to gently hit a broad chest. He looks up to see Bokuto-san grinning down at him before winking.

     “Don’t look sad, ‘Kaashi!” he tries to lighten up the mood. “Just text him later and he’ll understand! I’ll even help you with your explanation.”

     Keiji rolls his eyes and moves a bit farther from his chest. He feels a spark go off in his arm when Bokuto-san’s fingers brush against it. “Sure, Bokuto-san.”

     Bokuto-san makes a strangled noise and removes his arm around his shoulder. “Woah! Did you feel that, ‘Kaashi?! There was a spark!”

     “That happens to everyone, Bokuto-san.” Keiji looks straight ahead of him. He hears Bokuto-san laugh beside him.

     “Wow, so you feel sparks with everyone, huh? ‘Kaashi, you player.”

     The next day, at class, Keiji accidentally brushes with his classmate and feels nothing. He looks down at his arm with a look no one can’t seem to identify.

 

Romance is the literature

of hope.

— Damon Suede

 

That was their last hug. Or physical contact. Keiji doesn’t know. It’s not like he wants it to happen again. It’s just…it’s a nice feeling. He feels like it’s an intimate part of friendship.

     He and Bokuto-san talk like usual, but Keiji can’t help but hope for an arm around his shoulder, or a hug, or _anything_ that screams physical contact. Keiji says to himself that it’s okay, maybe it’s a sign of hormones, but _it’s embarrassing_. He’s out here staring at Bokuto-san while they’re talking and feels himself wanting to move closer so that, _maybe_ , Bokuto-san might take a hint or whatever.

     It’s frustrating and annoying and embarrassing. And Keiji can’t seem to accept that it’s all just for friendship.

     “Bokuto-san!” Keiji sets the ball at the same time Bokuto-san jumps and they both watch as the ball spikes through Washio’s block. Keiji watches as Bokuto-san cheers and bounds over to him.

     “Did’ya see that, ‘Kaashi?!” Bokuto-san screams. “I was amazing!”

     “Yes, you were, Bokuto-san.” Keiji says sincerely before Bokuto-san holds up his hand. Keiji does too and Bokuto-san slaps it against his.

     “Nice job, ‘Kaashi!” Bokuto-san grins before returning to his position.

     “Oi, Akaashi!” Konoha’s voice sounds out behind him and he looks. “It’s your turn to serve.”

     They win against Owls #2 (because everyone in the Fukurodani team has no idea what to name themselves; _The Barns_? _Owlettes_?) with a total of 3 – 1. Keiji thinks it’s because of the extra onigiri he had. Or maybe that candy his classmate gave to him.

     Keiji, as usual, stays after practice with Bokuto-san and hopes for the Hug. (No he isn’t.)

 

     (Yes he is.)

 

 

 

Keiji looks up at his ceiling with a heavy sigh coming out of his mouth every minute. He just came home hours ago but with nothing to do; he’s left to stare at his ceiling — not even bothering to check his phone or text back Bokuto-san.

     Oh, right. Bokuto-san. Keiji groans and covers his eyes with his arm.

     It’s been, like, what? Two weeks? And Keiji finds himself thinking about Bokuto-san — well, thinking about him _more_. (Since 90% of his time is spent with Bokuto-san, so, yes, of course, it’s _normal_.) Keiji finds himself grabbing for his phone and, unsurprisingly, sees a text from him.

                **Bokuto-san (Volleyball):** akaasgi!! lets go out tomorrow!!!

Keiji’s fingers freeze at his screen.

                **Bokuto-san (Volleyball):** i found this ice cream shop and ia m!!!

                **Me:** Bokuto-san, your grammar is insulting me.

                **Bokuto-san (Volleyball):** Akaashi Keiji, would you like to go out with me tomorrow? I found a really cool ice cream shop!

Keiji finds himself screaming into his pillow and biting his lips to stop himself from touching his cheeks and knowing that they’re really, _really_ red.

 

 

                **Bokuto-san (Volleyball):** Hey, Akaashi.

                **Bokuto-san (Volleyball):** I just realized that I’m graduating soon. It’s kinda scary, right?!

                **Me:** I guess so.

_I’m gonna miss yo_

_Please don’t forget m_

_I think I like y_

                **Me:** I guess it won’t be the same without your loud voice.

                **Bokuto-san (Volleyball):** Don’t worry, Akaashi! I’ll still visit you so you don’t have to miss me so much! ;)

_I like you, Bokuto-san. Please like me back._

                **Me:** Please don’t ever send me a winky face again.

 

 

“Hey, Akaashi, can I hold your hand?”

     Keiji turns around in surprise with wide eyes and almost chokes on his spit. “Pardon?”

     Bokuto-san pouts from his seat in front of him and leans his head on his palm. “Come on, Akaashi! I know you’re interested on the match but _please_?”

     _This must be a sick joke_ , Keiji thinks, _what did I do to deserve this? I prayed last Sunday._

     Keiji stares at Bokuto-san again before offering his hand. “Please don’t saw off my hand.”

     “ _Akaashi_! Just who do you think I am?!”

     Keiji shrugs and his eyes narrow as Bokuto-san carefully takes his hand into both his hands and his fingers slowly brush against his. Keiji feels his cheeks heat up.

    “Bokuto-san?” he wants to speak up, yet the words tangle in his mouth. Gosh, speak up!

    “Wow, Akaashi.” Bokuto-san says, eyes sparkling and Keiji has never been this happy for having… (what’s with his hands?) hands.

    Keiji watches as Bokuto-san spreads his fingers and does the same to Keiji’s. Bokuto-san brings his palm up to Keiji’s and looks at their difference in wonder. Keiji feels like he’s going to faint. _I know I’ve been watching too much Disney but I really didn’t expect our story to be like Tarzan. Please don’t leave me for monkeys, Bokuto-san_.

    “Look, Akaashi!” Bokuto-san looks at him with a laugh. “Yours are so long! Wow.”

    “Ahaha,” Keiji manages to say, wanting to curl his fingers against Bokuto-san’s. “Yes.”

    Suddenly, as if a thought just popped in his mind, Bokuto-san quickly puts down his hand, Keiji’s hand following him. “Akaashi!” he gasps, “we forgot to study! C’mere! I’ll test you on your math!”

    Keiji thinks, later on as he looks at his hand that Bokuto-san touched, that maybe Bokuto-san is just too good at math.

    (Or maybe it’s just because Bokuto-san won’t let go of his hand. And he keeps playing with his fingers and caressing each one with wonder and softness that has Keiji choking on his words and looking like a cherry the whole time they were at the café.)

 

 

Maybe, Keiji thinks, there must’ve been a time in his life where he couldn’t look at Bokuto Koutarou at the eyes. He just…never expected it to be today.

     Keiji watches as Bokuto-san accepts a gift of chocolates with a pink letter. His throat dries up and he feels his heart physically ache.

     “Bokuto-senpai!” she’s pretty, Keiji notices. Long brown hair and tan skin. She’s probably Bokuto-san’s type.

     “Hey, hey, hey!” Bokuto-san all but shouts and Keiji watches as the girl blushes and proceeds to grin at him. Keiji knows Bokuto-san enough to know that Bokuto-san’s heart probably skipped a beat. His own apparently stopped beating altogether.

     Keiji licks his lips and watches as Bokuto-san graciously accepts the chocolates and begins to turn around. As he’s about to take a step, he suddenly thinks to himself, _why am I acting like this? You should be supporting him! Not run away!_

     Yet as he begins to watch the scene again, he hears her say, “I don’t know how to say this—even though I’ve practiced this a million of times but—I like you, Bokuto-senpai. I really do. I realized it when I finished first year and I think I love you.”

     Keiji laughs to himself. _Of course_. He feels like puking. He makes a beeline to the bathroom.

     Later, at practice, Keiji finds himself ignoring Bokuto-san and feeling a deep ache in his chest when he hears him laugh. _They’re probably dating. Bokuto-san’s going to take her on a date on the weekend and she’s going to hold his hand and kiss him on the cheek and and—_

     “Hey, hey, Akaashi!” Bokuto-san. Keiji doesn’t turn around from picking up stray balls. “Come on, let’s practice spikes!”

     “Sorry, Bokuto-san.” His mouth seems to have a mind of its own and he doesn’t want to turn around to see that Bokuto-san’s face has fallen. “My mum wants me to go home early. Maybe next time?”

     Keiji is nearing the club room just when he hears Bokuto-san say, “Oh, okay. I’ll text you later!” and the smack of a ball hitting the gym floors.

 

 

And maybe Keiji’s a bit in love. He realizes later that night. Because he’s looking at pictures on his phone and he’s speechless. He sees a picture he’s never seen before and his heart skips in his chest.

     It was obviously taken by someone (probably Konoha, it’s even a bit blurry—their hairs a mess of colors) and it was Bokuto-san and Keiji, standing, and the photo was until their chests. The club room can be seen from behind them and Bokuto-san, with his eyes winking and a grin that has Keiji breathless. And there’s Keiji. With his cheeks squished by Bokuto-san’s hand and eyes staring straight into the camera. It was…something and it makes Keiji smile and for his eyes to tear up. He zooms in and sees that his cheeks were a cherry-color.

     He finds himself staring at the way the sun hits Bokuto-san’s eyes and the way how the picture makes his chest hurt and for a sob to break out of his mouth.

     God, he’s never falling in love again.

 

     (That’s a lie. He’s always falling in love. Again and again. With the same person.)

 

 

 

The next day, whilst Keiji is getting ready for school, hands on his tie, his phone buzzes.

                **Bokuto-san (Volleyball):** Hey, Akaashi. Are you mad?

                **Me:** No, I’m not. Where’d you get that?

                **Bokuto-san (Volleyball):** Well, yesterday, you didn’t stay for practice and didn’t text back! And I know your mom only wants you home early when your dad is home early

                **Bokuto-san (Volleyball):** But he isn’t because you told me at lunch that he’s working overtime

_He…remembers that?_

                **Bokuto-san (Volleyball):** Sorry! Was that too much?! AHHH SORRY AKAASHI!! IM PROBABLY BEING STUPID MAYBE YOUR MA REALLY WANTS YOU HOME EARLY  IM SORRY AKAAHSIIII

Keiji looks at the series of messages and feels his cheeks heat up as he reads them slowly. _Oh my god_ , he thinks, _I’m really, really, in love with Bokuto Koutarou._

                **Me:** Bokuto-san?

                **Bokuto-san (Volleyball):** YES AKAAHSI??

                **Me:** I saw you yesterday. Someone was confessing to you, right?

                **Bokuto-san (Volleyball):** You saw that?!

_It’s now or never. Life or death._

                **Me:** Yes. And I know I would sound rather selfish but, I got jealous. And I guess it affected my personality towards you, which I’m terribly sorry about.

                **Bokuto-san (Volleyball):** Woah! Its ok, Akaashi! But why were you jealous?

 _Because I like you. So much. That I act like a troublesome child_.

                **Me:** I like you.

Keiji throws his phone at his bed and covers his mouth with his hands. “Oh my god,” he whispers into them. “Oh my god, oh my god, I just confessed to Bokuto-san. _Over text_.”

     Keiji quickly gets his bag and leaves his room in haste. Just as he passes through his bedroom door, his mother greets him and he quickly kisses her cheek. “I’m leaving, goodbye!”

     “Wait—wha—Keiji! Your phone! You forgot it!”

     “Don’t mind it!” Keiji almost trips in putting on his shoes and his mother follows him, his phone in her hand.

     “It’s ringing.” She hands it to him and he shakes his head, hand on the door knob. “It’s Koutarou-kun.”

     “Ignore it!” he nods before opening the door. “I’m leaving! Love you!”

 

 

In hindsight, Keiji shouldn’t have left his phone. But he’s done such a drastic thing that almost has him fainting or something. (He thinks that his nervousness is bigger than competing for Nationals—which is, well, _big_.)

     Keiji sits down at one of the school benches with a deep sigh. His bento box lies unopened at his lap as he savours the way the wind blows on his face and the way the leaves on the trees sway along with it. _This is peace._ Well, _before practice starts._

     Keiji groans and covers his face with his palms. He is so, _so_ stupid. _Actually_ , his mind counterfeits, _this wouldn’t have happened if you just kept your mouth shut_. My mouth? Keiji scoffs at himself, I sent it through text, you idiot. _You’re an idiot_.

     Keiji’s internal monologue argument got cut off when he notices someone sit beside him and he freezes as he looks at…Bokuto-san’s side profile. _Jesus Christ_.

     “Bokuto-san." was what he wanted to say, yet all that came out of his mouth was, “Uhm.”

     Bokuto-san faces him before smiling. “Ya know, Akaashi?” he says before dropping something on Keiji’s lap. He looks down to see strawberry milk. His heart lurches inside his chest. “Leaving your phone when you text someone something _important_ is really bad, you know?”

     “Sorry.” Keiji murmurs. His hands shake a little. Why isn’t Bokuto-san saying something? Shouldn’t he be avoiding him? Considering the fact Keiji _just_ confessed and well, he’s pretty sure Bokuto-san goes the other way. (Or he hopes so.)

     Bokuto-san takes a sip before looking at Keiji then sighing. Keiji looks down at his lap again before he feels a heavy weight on his shoulder and for his head to hit a chest. He hears himself let out a squeak and he looks up to see Bokuto-san still looking forward, yet there’s a furrow between his eyebrows.

     “You know, Akaashi…” Bokuto-san starts. “Since we both like each other and I plan on being your boyfriend by buying you food and other stuff you like, do you think we should call each other on our first names?”

     Keiji was reading the contents of the milk box when he jumps in surprise. “Wha— _what_?”

     Bokuto-san looks at him with a pout before taking a sip again. “I _said_ , since we both like each other, why don’t we—”

     Keiji gestures him to stop and stares at him baffled. “Did you just…say ‘like each other’?”

     “Gosh, Akaashi.” Bokuto-san scoffs. “I thought you were smart?”—Keiji gapes at him in disbelief and offended—“and yeah, _of course_ , I like you! I even rejected Hikari-san for you!”

     “You…did?” Keiji can’t believe what he’s hearing.

     “Of course I did!” Bokuto-san is pouting now, strawberry milk forgotten. “I was planning to confess to you after she did because I got inspired but you had to leave!”

     Keiji looks at him for a moment before he feels his cheeks heat up and Bokuto-san stares at him, cheeks also blushing. “You’re—you’re smiling.”

     Keiji catches himself and ducks his head. “Sorry for being stupid.”

     “That’s all right, Keiji!” Bokuto-san (Koutarou?) exclaims and Keiji glares at him for agreeing. “I still like you!”

     Keiji chuckles before burying his face into his palms. “You’re embarrassing me, I’m going to die.”

     “Akaashi!” Bokuto-san’s hands shake his shoulders and he quickly throws his arms around him. He nuzzles his face against Bokuto-san’s neck and stays there. _So this is what it feels like_.

     “This feels good, Akaashi.”

     “I know.” Keiji leans back a little but still keeps his arms around Bokuto-san. “Also, when are you planning to buy me stuff I like?” Keiji stares at Bokuto-san for a moment, relishing this moment before smiling, “Koutarou?”

**Author's Note:**

> idk who hikari is but i love her. the thought of akaashi being clingy and always craving for bokuto’s attention makes me happy and makes me go uwu i hope u all do too
> 
> anyways i hope u all enjoyed this and i hope the ending wasn’t too rushed ?? idk comment or kudos whtvr i luv u all and as usual follow my [tumblr](http://lunajpg.tumblr.com/) and talk to me about bokuaka because that’s the only topic i like
> 
> edit [4-6-17]: apparently it was bokuaka day yesterday (4-5-17) so let's pretend i posted this on april 5 ok? thanks i love u all i love bokuaka


End file.
